


Jealous? Good.

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hugo loves it, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Naga Vaughn, Rhys is jealous, Switch Vaughn, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaughn is unaware, switch rhys, top hugo, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo loves how jealous Rhys is over him getting with Vaughn.
Relationships: Hugo Vasquez/Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 5





	Jealous? Good.

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for a request on tumblr.

Hugo passed papers to Vaughn at his desk. As Vaughn went to grab it, he quickly pulled it away. “I’ll give it to you for a kiss.” He smiled wide as Vaughn flushed. He began to sputter. Hugo handed him the papers and winked. “No kiss necessary, that was cute enough.”

Vaughn laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” The naga’s cheeks burned red, though.

Hugo smiled wide, partially sitting on the desk. “I’m serious, you are cute and I bet you’re sexy as hell.”

Vaughn blew out his breath. “You’re just hoping I go easy on your department when it’s time to look over the finances.”

Hugo pressed his hand to his chest. “That hurts! Maybe before, but not now. Now, I genuinely mean you’re worthy of my attention.”

Vaughn quirked his brow. “Oh? And how did I gain your much sought after attention?”

Leaning over the desk, Hugo whispered. “You showed me how cute you were.” His attention was brought to the figure behind Vaughn. Rhys stood, glaring daggers at him. It was a deeper seated hatred than he was used to and he knew immediately why. Their eyes locked and Hugo smirked. He looked at Vaughn, twirling his fingers through his hair. “I’d like to take you to dinner.”

Vaughn stammered. “You want… Uh… Okay…”

Grinning wide, Hugo’s eyes flicked to Rhys and then back to Vaughn. He slid off the desk and moved around to lean over the chair, inches from Vaughn. He turned them so the Rhys would have a full view. “Can I kiss you?”

Vaughn bit his lip, lost in Hugo and unknowing that Rhys watched. He nodded. Hugo kissed him tenderly as slow as he could. He focused back on Vaughn and how shy those kisses were. He kissed Vaughn until he relaxed and then pulled away. “I can’t wait to do that again tonight.”

Vaughn smiled and nodded.

Hugo straightened and smirked as Rhys flipped him off and stormed away.

* * *

The date had gone so spectacularly well that Hugo was now making out with Vaughn on the couch. His coils were lazily strewn about the couch and around it. A large portion lay over Hugo as he kissed Vaughn, hands feeling up the naga’s shirt.

“You sure your roommate won’t mind?”

“No,” Vaughn breathed.

It was an untruth Vaughn did not know about. Hugo could see the shadow of Rhys caught in the hallway with an empty glass in his hand. He was furious. Hugo pressed kisses to Vaughn’s neck, grinning when Vaughn mewled quietly, hips rocking slightly into Hugo.

“Think you can guide me to your-”

“Dicks…” Vaughn flushed. “I have two…”

“That’s great, can you show me where they are?” He followed Vaughn’s hand to a flat area lower than Hugo would have thought. He rubbed it, feeling a thick wetness leak from a thin slit. Vaughn gasped, eyes fluttering shut, hands gripping at his sides.

When Hugo could feel the tip of one, he lowered his head further to flick his tongue over it. He moaned loudly as the cocks stretched outward, sidebyside. Hugo spent his time on each one, sucking loudly despite Vaughn’s warnings.

“Shh! I don’t want Rhys to hear… It’d be rude…”

Hugo smiled. “There’s no need, he’s been watching us the whole time.”

He watched Rhys look both horrified and more pissed off, but Vaughn had whirled around and saw him.

“Rhys! I’m sorry! We should have gone to my room. We’ll go there now.”

“Or,” Hugo interjected. “We could ask him to join us?”

When all Rhys did was glare, Vaughn turned red and could only mutter. “It’s okay if he doesn’t want to… I’m not- it’s not for everybody. There’s nothing wrong-”

“It has nothing to do with you,” Hugo laughed, kissing him. “He’s just mad I got to you before he did.” He grinned. “It was a nice game to play on the side, watching how jealous he got, but now I want to focus on you and I’ll be able to when Rhys gets his ass over here and helps me with these dicks.”

“I don’t think it’s Rhys’ type-” he gasped, noticing now that Rhys was standing next to them. “Rhys…”

His roommate set his glass on the coffee table and knelt over Vaughn, kissing him furiously. Vaughn was so shocked, it took him several moments to kiss Rhys back. He gripped onto Rhys, feeling the confidence radiate through him. He moaned when Hugo began to suck on a cock again.

Rhys kissed over his jaw. “I’ve wanted you for a long time,” he whispered.

“I didn’t realize…” Vaughn huffed.

Hugo gripped Rhys’ shirt and tugged him over. He moved onto the couch to let Rhys have room to bring his mouth over the other cock. Together they worked a rhythm that had Vaughn writhing under them. He reached for Rhys, finding his hand and intertwining their fingers. He arched his back, shooting cum into both mouths.

As Rhys pulled away, Hugo grabbed his chin and brought him into a kiss. Rhys stilled, blinking in confusion when Hugo pulled away. Hugo smirked. “What, you thought you were safe from my attention? Both of you are hot and worthy of my attention.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes, laughing. If Hugo hadn’t just given him an amazing blowjob, he would have had a comeback. As it was, he was still vibrating with excitement. “You like him, too?” Vaughn wriggled to sit up better.

“I do.”

“What?” Rhys huffed. “But you… You did all that shit to Vaughn in front of me.”

“Yeah, to get you to finally make a move so I could also have you.”

Vaughn pulled Rhys onto his lap. “Why don’t you show him?” Vaughn kissed Rhys’ neck, pinning his hands to his sides.

A deep, appreciative laugh came from Hugo. “I knew you were really nasty once you stopped being shy.” Hugo undid Rhys’ jeans and tugged them down. Rhys’ leaking cock bounced to attention.

Vaughn hummed against his neck as Hugo lowered his mouth to it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
